


与恋人的别离Time.

by duanxiao



Category: Durarara!!, 静临
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duanxiao/pseuds/duanxiao





	与恋人的别离Time.

#浴衣梗

 

>>>>>

一切都开始白热化。

无法挽回。

秘密变得不能继续掩藏，人心变得仓皇，习惯被打破。

该是下定决心的时候了，不禁就会这么想。

 

>>>>>

[这周末去温泉旅行吧。]

简短的电子邮件，烂熟于心的发信地址。

还没来得及回信拒绝，那头便又传来了一封邮件。

[最后一次了。]

发信地址上标明的备注是‘恋人’二字。

平和岛沉默地盯着手机界面半晌，终于发出了更加简短的回答——

[好。]

 

>>>>>

温泉的地点很远，真亏他能兴师动众地跑到那么远去啊，手里攥着飞机票的平和岛心想，他拎着小型行李包走进了机场大厅。

不能被大家发现这段恋人关系，所以才会舍近求远地跑到很远的地方去泡温泉。

两人都对于这点心知肚明。

坐在机舱里的那一刻，无所事事，闭上眼脑海中就会浮现出收信界面上的那几个字。

[最后一次了。]

平和岛不断想象着对方在手机上输入这句话时的表情，和那家伙开始假装恋人的游戏不过才短短一年，所以到最后他也想象不出对方是用什么样的表情发出这封邮件的。

平淡？还是说和平常一样嘴角挂着令人厌恶的笑？

有没有一点点的不舍？

开始交往的时候就知道彼此终有分离的一天，交往的理由是发泄欲望，平日里如此仇视对方的两人却在暗地里厮缠不止，不只是折原临也，平和岛知道自己也乐在其中，就好像在和池袋的众人开一个大玩笑或是躲猫猫一样，交缠越是疯狂，反差便越是刺激。

幽演的肥皂剧里不是经常会有这样的剧情吗，就算是身体发生关系，心却永远走不到一起去，自己和那家伙，不就是这么俗套的感觉吗？

不过是假装的恋人，结束也没有什么可惜的吧。

 

>>>>>

从出发到现在都没有看到对方的身影，想必他又全部安排好了，待在旅馆里等自己，明明是个极度讨厌自己的男人，却又在这种地方细致得过分，住宿什么的全部都预订妥当，所有的细节全都安排好，反观自己，就只是拿着那家伙给自己的机票飞过来而已。

已经不是第一次一起出来旅游了，平和岛对于恋人这种细心稳妥的性格感到见怪不怪，他坐上当地的的士，报出温泉旅馆的名字之后，便看着窗外发起呆来。

[最后一次了。]

外面天气还算可以，在刚出机场的时候还飘过一阵小雪，现在已经完全没了雪的踪影。车内暖气开得很足，车外的行人却都把自己包在厚重的外套里，光是看着都会觉得冷。

选在这种天气出来泡温泉，想必也别有一番风味吧。

到达旅馆之后报出了房间号，在引领下来到了一个和式房间前，拉开门，果然看到恋人正坐在里面，出神地望着房间另一头的庭院。

恋人听到声响，慢悠悠地回头道。

【来了？】

【嗯。】

他找到放行李的柜子，将旅行包放了进去。

两个人独处的时候便会像真正的恋人那样对话，而不再是平常那样水火不容地争吵，一开始平和岛还很惊讶于他们也可以不那么激烈地相处，同时也惊讶于自己竟然不是很反感，不过时间长了终于还是趋于习惯。

少一些争执也没有什么不好，游戏的目的不就是让彼此都愉快吗？

这样说服着自己。

【过会儿会有人送晚餐过来，吃完晚餐后，我们就去泡温泉。】

【好。】

说这话的恋人声音很平淡，平和岛不禁多看了他两眼，今天的他，安静得有些过头了。

但平和岛什么也没问。

不久之后，庭院中的光线变暗，平和岛打开了房间里的灯，身着和服的服务员敲了几下门后拉开，送进了晚上供应的餐点。

直到晚餐结束去往集体温泉前，两人都没有再说一句话。

 

>>>>>

发尖感受到了寒冷，连鼻子都有些发酸，但泡在温泉里的身子在发暖，稍微有些冰火两重天的感受，暖和舒畅却占了绝大多数。

两只胳膊向后放在温泉边缘的圆石上，仰头深深地叹了一口气，似乎要把肺里的浊气全部排出一般。

这样的时光还没有享受多久，恋人的声音忽然在耳边响起。

【我先回去准备，你过会儿再回房间吧。】

【好。】

虽然想让对方再多在这儿放松一番，但这类关心的话到了嘴边无论如何也说不出，只好看着恋人从水里起身离开。

恋人裸足踏上光滑的石面，走到架子旁穿上了浴衣，在他穿浴衣的那几个动作的带动下，平和岛觉得自己的身体更加地热了。为了减缓这样的热度，他拦下在水里飘着的茶盘，倒了一杯茶慢慢地喝了起来。

等待很让人烦躁，即便这样也不能有任何的怨言，一想到那人为了接下来的事在房间里做着怎样艰难的准备，想要快些回去的冲动便一再被压制下来。

盘算着时间差不多了，也不知道是不是自己的错觉所以又耐着性子等了等，直到完全在水里坐不住——温泉不能久泡，平和岛对自己这么说，他穿起浴衣，为了掩饰自己的焦急而慢吞吞地走在曲折的小道上，走到半途中时，细雪飘了下来。他抬起头，呼出一口白气，看着空中的雪花反射着路灯的清光，就像萤火虫一样在那里摇曳。在这种冷凉的温度侵蚀下，心中的焦躁总算稍有减缓。

[最后一次了。]

只是当这句话再次在脑海中响起的时候，焦躁很轻易地就重新占领了他。

打开眼前的门，淡淡的烟味从房间里逸出，是自己一直在抽的香烟牌子，恋人还是和他初到时一样，背对着他观赏着庭院的风景，烟雾围绕在恋人的四周，不真实的错觉。

【回来得真迟。】

将指间夹着的烟按灭在一旁的烟灰缸里，穿着浴衣的恋人向他转过身，另一只手举起一个熟悉的白色烟盒。

【抱歉，突然想抽烟，就擅自拿了你的。】

语毕便又自顾自地转回了身子。

那种事情无所谓，反正是自己从机场出来的时候随手买的。

恋人的声音辨识度很好，喜欢‘恶作剧’的他声调总是有些高亢，语尾还时不时带着微妙的上扬，就像玩得不知疲倦忘了归家的小孩子一样，可是现在不同，平和岛还是第一次听到恋人如此‘正经’的声音。

于是更加焦躁起来。

他带好身后的门，快速地走向了坐在那边的恋人。

 

>>>>>

从背后整个儿抱住恋人，埋首在他的颈项吸气，深色的浴衣衬得恋人的皮肤很白，不仅如此，恋人身体的‘味道’也很好，他一向厌恶的香水味在洗浴之后所剩无几，倒是有淡淡的柑橘清香飘了出来，除此之外还有恋人自己的气味。

恋人顺着他逐渐开始的亲吻而倾斜着自己的脖颈，并用手向后抱住了他的脑袋，他也将自己的双手伸进恋人微敞的浴衣领口里抚摸，当找准乳首并对它进行揉捏的时候，恋人终于忍不住从鼻腔里溢出了深重的喘息声。

唇在对方的肌肤上流连，浴衣的领子被弄得松松垮垮，下滑着露出了整个肩膀。他在裸露的颈窝里吸吮，啃咬着它凸出的边缘。

【嗯……】

即使是上面很卖力地在‘侍弄’，手里的动作也没有停止，把乳首玩弄到了完全硬挺之后，指尖便顺着腹部肌理的线条下滑，充分触摸恋人平坦紧致的小腹，感受它因为喘息而剧烈的起伏，手指在微微浮凸的肋骨之间游走。同时耳边也传来了恋人潮湿的呼吸声。

对着后颈那块突起的圆骨咬下时，放在腹部的手离开了，但随即又从浴衣的下摆伸入，温暖的手掌覆在了恋人的大腿处，并向深处移去。浴衣下面什么也没穿。

恋人颤了一下，他便用另一只手扳过恋人的下巴来接吻，当用手握住恋人已经有了反应的炙热时，恋人的喉咙深处发出了甜美的呻吟，像是把整个身体交给他一般，恋人向后倚躺在他的怀里，纤长的双腿难耐地从榻榻米上立起，曲着膝盖将脚掌放在地面上，脚趾随着他手上的动作而渐渐蜷紧，气氛被这样的场景所带动，他顺势揽着恋人，把恋人放倒在了地上，然后挤进恋人的双腿之间，俯下身子同恋人正面接吻。

胳膊撑在恋人的脑袋旁，伸出舌头与恋人的纠缠在一起，侵入他的口腔里，舌尖扫过齿列底下的嫩肉之后，又用粗糙的舌面去触摸恋人敏感的上颚，恋人也伸出双臂揽住了他的后颈，努力地蠕动着舌头配合着他，并且因为被触及了敏感处而微微颤抖。他的手放开了恋人已经挺立起来的昂扬，而向隐藏在浴衣里的臀部摸去。

由于那边被突然放开的不满，恋人错开了他的吻，湿润的眼角，连吐出的气息也是湿漉漉的，恋人眯着眼睛看着他，像是一只慵懒的贵族猫。

【那边……】

喘息夹杂其中的沙哑嗓音。

【不够……还不够……小静……】

平和岛没有理会他的‘请求’，而是又覆上了自己的唇，在激烈的口舌交缠间，他的手指试探着来到了后边的入口处，轻轻地按压着。在感受到了恋人轻微的震颤后，他终于离开了恋人的唇，开始亲吻着恋人的脸颊。恋人的呻吟声从他所离开的嘴角处溢出。

脸颊之后是额头，在吻了额头后又一路向下来到了颈项处，舔咬着恋人小巧的喉结，把它弄到湿湿的、闪着水光为止，又向下舔吻恋人光滑的胸膛，用舌尖卷住硬挺的乳首，柔软的舌头包裹着它舔舐，时不时用牙齿轻咬着拖拽，将它弄得又红又肿，便又去蹂躏另一边的。手依旧揉搓着臀部，在入口处试探着伸进一点，因为恋人早已有所准备的缘故，很容易就进去了一根手指，恋人喘息着挺起身，用自己没被照顾到的炙热摩擦着他的腹部，嘴里发出微弱的‘啊啊’声。

湿嫩的舌头滑过腹部，留下了一路水渍，在同样小巧的肚脐处打着转，并在它的周围吸吮出痕迹，在做完这一切之后，他终于抬起了恋人的双腿，如恋人所愿地照顾起了一直被放置的那个。他张开口，将恋人的含了进去。

【啊……】

也许突然间的刺激过大，一直控制着自己音量的恋人不小心失声叫了出来，但随即又捂住了自己的嘴，为了抵挡刺激，用另一只手抓住了平和岛的金发。

恋人的手指深深地插进他的发间，用微不足道的力道推着他的头，这像是抗拒一般的行为一点也没有说服力，在他用舌尖戳刺着中间的小孔的时候，恋人虽然在推他，却又无意识地扭动腰部迎合着他的爱抚，欲拒还迎的姿态可爱极了。

从紧捂的指间泄露出了难耐的声音，架在他背上的双腿也在颤抖，他耐心地吸吮着，手指在后面的入口里找到了平日里所熟知的敏感点，轻柔地按揉着那里，恋人的腿间便更加颤抖起来，那里的小孔也溢出了透明的液体。他把那些液体都用舌尖卷去，继续舔弄着。

【要……要出来了……不要！啊！】

原本是恋人提醒他赶紧离开的信号，但他故意坏心眼地猛吸了一下，恋人便不可抑制地一泄而出，他却将出来的东西全部咽了下去。

[最后一次了。]

他不知道这句话到底有怎样的魔力，让他连平常都不屑去做的事情都如此甘之如饴。恋人似乎也觉察到了那一点，在瘫软着身体喘息过后，恋人搂住重新来到上方的他，面上带着奇怪的神情。

【你今天是怎么了？】

他没有什么话可以回答。

【这么温柔的你还是第一次见，明明平时都是一副恨不得早点完事的样子。】

才没有那回事。

这副身体，自己一直很喜欢。

为了不让恋人继续说出错误的言论，他俯下身堵住了恋人的嘴。

穴口里的手指已经增加到了三根，那里也变得足够柔软，一吻之后他重又立起了身子，拿起放在一旁的润滑剂和保险套。随后他抬高恋人的腰，将自己早已挺立的那根顶在了入口处，缓缓地挺腰推了进去。

纵使是做了准备，恋人的那里还是出乎意料地紧致，一想到恋人曾说过只有他这么一个男性对象，身体便会更加兴奋起来，在恋人深呼吸着努力接纳他的时候，他一鼓作气地全根没入。

【啊……】

恋人惊叫了一声，夹在他腰间的腿也变得些微僵硬。

为了补偿这样的恋人，他停止了想要马上动作的打算，而是腾出一只手揉搓着恋人疲软的那根，果然，没过多久恋人的身体便又重新放松了下来。

感受到了恋人的适应，他这才缓慢地动起了腰。

甜美的喘息声充斥耳旁，但光有这个还不够，还想听到更多，他这么想着，更加激烈地挺动着自己的腰，只有腹部系着腰带的地方还勉强遮着浴衣的恋人躺在凌乱的衣料之上，用渴求的湿润眼眸看着他。

他忍不住想要触摸这个人的脸颊，于是他将恋人的腰抬得更加高，高到恋人能够清晰地看到交合处的地步，他压着恋人抽动着，一只手撑在恋人的身体旁边。

【叫出声来，临也。】

他用空闲的手轻抚着恋人的脸庞，请求道。

【我想听你的声音。】

恋人的眼睛里闪过了一丝惊讶，但随即像是响应了他的愿望一般，从那诱人的双唇里溢出的不再只是厚重的喘息声，而是更能纾解欲望的呻吟声。

听觉上的享受得到了极致的提高，他对于不再隐忍的恋人感到欣喜，也变得更有兴致。他抓住恋人的双腿压下，折起恋人柔韧的腰，在两人都能看到的地方猛烈地抽插着，淫靡的水声响彻周遭。

【嗯……嗯……啊……不要……】

不算太大的声音，却充满了诱惑性，官能之火渐渐在两人之间燃烧起来。

射精之后从身体里抽出，抱着恋人爱抚着，同时也到达高潮的恋人肌肤上氤氲着一层薄汗，手指抚摸上去会有被吸附的错觉，并没有不清洁之感，反倒让他觉得爱不释手。他一边吻着恋人的耳朵，一边解开了腰间最后的束缚，恋人全裸的身体呈现在了眼前。

将耳垂含在唇间细细品尝，手在对方的身体各处点着火，很快两人便又有了兴致。

这次是背后位，恋人跪伏在自己面前，瘦削匀称的后背，肩胛骨微微地突了出来，他扶着恋人的腰，一次又一次地挺进，恋人低垂着头，在支撑不住的时候便俯下了身子，胳膊肘抵在榻榻米上，将脸埋在胳膊之间，身体随着他的节奏而前后晃动。

恋人的那里他也有好好照顾到，他用一只手上下摩擦着，在快要结束的时候，他将自己整个儿趴在了恋人身上，温度猛地升高，他咬着恋人后背紧实的肌肤，低喘着释放了。

【哈……哈啊……】

隔着后背能听到恋人激烈的心跳声，两个人交叠在一起实在是太热了，可是他没有放开对方。

知道吗？

动物似乎会有这样的本能，当生命遭到威胁时会想要将自己的基因继承下去，它们拼命地和异性交合，连射出的精液也会比平常多。不过这也只是传闻罢了。

然而就算现在生命没有遭到威胁的平和岛，意外地觉得这条传闻十分真实。

他继续地抚摸着恋人的躯体。

 

>>>>>

打个比方吧。

水与冰，相同组成的两种事物。

当它们被放在一起的时候，总有一方会有所消亡，无法保持原来的模样。

也许会有适合它们共存的温度，可是那样的要求太过苛刻，外界的形势又过于多变，两者终究只能靠伤害对方而继续下去。

可笑吧，明明是同一个‘物种’，却又变得无法共存这件事。

 

>>>>>

回过神来的时候，自己正踮着脚曲膝跪在地下，而恋人也背对着自己跪立在两腿之间，手撑在自己一边的大腿上，主动地摆动腰部迎合着下方的撞击。

不知何时又开始的情事，兴致勃勃地沉迷其中，难免对自己刚刚的走神感到有些不可思议。

然而也没有余裕想那么多，这样的体位使得两人连结的部分毫无缝隙，恋人的主动迎合，肉体与肉体之间的碰撞声，连结部位的水声，每一样都在剥夺着他所剩无几的思考能力。索性不再去想，只一味地沉浸其中，他用手臂从后面环住恋人的胸膛，俯首亲吻着恋人颈背的肌肤。

咸湿的味道。

后来又尝试了其他的体位，恋人对他无止境的索求没有多说什么，也没有要拒绝的意思，只是到后来没什么力气的时候，便躺在那儿任他摆布。

再次恢复了正面的姿势，保持插入的状态摇晃着对方，一开始被随意放在地面上的烟盒就在不远处，恋人忽然伸手将它取了来，抖出一根放在嘴边。烟点着了，恋人吸了一口，将它从嘴边拿了下来。这对于正认真做爱的平和岛来说很失礼，于是他猛地挺了一下腰，恋人便仿佛被呛到一样剧烈咳嗽起来。不，就是被呛到了。恋人一边咳嗽着，一边状似不满地瞪着他。

很奇妙的感觉，每一次的咳嗽都带来了后面的收缩，异样却又刺激的快感。

不过咳嗽很快就停止了，平和岛略有些遗憾，他抓起恋人夹着烟的那只手，将它反举到了自己面前。

【怎么，你也想抽？】

恋人失笑道。

他没有回答，恋人的手指白皙修长，夹着烟的样子如同恋人本身一样色气，他凑过去，深深地吸了口烟。

中途停下的情事并没有什么败兴的地方，不如说平和岛又找到了更加好玩的事情，他弯下腰，假意要和恋人接吻，却又将那口烟全都度给了恋人。也许是没有想到他会这么做，疏于防备的恋人猝不及防地再次呛到咳嗽起来。

下体不断地缩紧着，酥麻的感觉升上了平和岛的脊背，为了更好地感知它，他将恋人整个儿抱起来放在了自己的身上，自己则顺势躺了下来。

体位翻转，匍匐在他胸膛上的恋人咳嗽着，对他这样的恶趣味感到无可奈何。

【你啊……】

恋人无奈地发出低声的抱怨，然后撑着他的胸膛上下晃动着身体。

不论怎样不想结束也终有停止的时候，在不知是第几次的释放之后，恋人仰躺在榻榻米上，全身上下都是他所留下的痕迹。

【中途就忘了带保险套，很不负责吧？】

听到恋人气力不足的抱怨，他低下了头。

恋人伸手抚向了他的脸颊。

【抱歉啦，我可没力气再继续下去了。】

他将恋人的那只手握住，按在自己的脸颊上摩挲。很温暖。

【这次你没有弄伤我呢，来，给你奖励。】

恋人抓住了他的耳朵将他拉向自己，在他唇上印下轻轻一吻。

【晚安，静雄。】

语毕便闭上眼沉沉睡去。

四周彻底安静了下来。

[最后一次了。]

一切，都在濒临结束。

平和岛无言地抱住了那具昏睡过去的温热躯体，在两人紧贴的胸腔处，有着同样在跳动着的心脏。事到如今再来掩藏也没有用，不管他们之间有多么不和，他都无可救药地爱着怀里的这个人。

没有理由的爱，爱也不需要理由。

他拥有引以为傲的直觉，可以感知到对方同等的爱意，然而这些都没什么用，在来这里之前，他们之间就有着数不胜数的不可调和的矛盾，已经到了不得不斩断些什么的地步。

就算连心也紧紧连在一起，身体也无法继续靠近，巨大的沟壑横亘其中，对于残酷的现实来说，因为爱情而连结的丝线不堪一击。

胸口郁滞得要命，这个时候就会羡慕累到睡着的对方，把恋人更紧地拢在怀里，却无论如何也入不了眠。心里念着白天不要到来，清晨的微光还是如约而至，自欺欺人到捂住彼此的双眼，但只要一有松懈就会有光从指缝里泄露进来。无法阻止新的一天的到来的自己，也同样无法阻止这段关系的逝去。无力感蔓延上心头。

 

>>>>>

不知道什么时候睡着的，醒来的时候恋人还在熟睡。尽量轻手轻脚地起身，找来毛巾浸湿在温水里，轻轻地为恋人擦拭着身体。做着这一切的时候，恋人有些红肿的眼睑动了动，睁开了眼睛。

【……早。】

他笨拙地打着招呼。

恋人朝他安静地笑了笑，没有说话。

吃了些什么之后，又收拾好了行李，其实没有什么好收拾的，因为路途的遥远致使他们无法在这里久留，昨天带来的行李还没怎么动，今天就要原封不动地带回去，看起来多少有些凄凉。然而再在这儿待下去也只是徒增烦恼而已，不如早些收拾了回去。

时间错开来的机票，恋人并没有想过要和他一起回去。先离开的是恋人的那一班，身为情报屋的恋人总是有很多事要处理，对此他也没有异议。

外头又稀稀疏疏地下起了小雪，比起昨天的还要更大一些，平和岛将恋人一路送到了没什么人的路口，出了那里，就可以搭上计程车去机场，十分简单方便，也没有继续送下去的意义。他们不约而同地停下了脚步。

【哈哈……】

当他们望向彼此时，恋人突然笑出了声。

他皱起了眉。

【笑什么？】

【因为，你从昨天开始就有点不对劲，一点都不像你……】

【你不也是。】

【也对。】

笑声止住了，恋人朝空气里呼出一口白气，小小的雪花落在他的发顶上，黑白分明。

【只是稍微有些遗憾呢，你一直都不怎么说话，明明我还想多听听你的声音……唔！】

这句话似乎引燃了什么，平和岛猛地上前抱住了他，捧住了他的脸颊深深地吻着，不顾旁人的目光，浓烈而狂乱地探索他的口腔，仿佛要把对方揉进自己的身体。行李包从手中脱落，处于下方的恋人将空闲下来的手指插进了他的发间，伸出舌头积极回应着。

偶尔经过的路人用奇怪的眼神看着他们，然而这些他们都置若罔闻。只有这次，只有这次不用在意现实，大胆地倾诉爱意，渴望彼此的灵魂融合，不再分离。

就如同，人生仅此一次的狂欢。

吻到仿佛灵魂都窒息，两人才停了下来，缺氧的恋人瘫软在他的怀中喘着气，却又在恢复之后轻轻推开了他，他们之间又隔了开来。

【该是结束的时候了。】

这场假装恋人的游戏。

折原临也捡起掉落在地上的行李包，冲他笑道——

【再见。】

看到折原头也不回地离去的背影，平和岛下意识地向前追了一步，不过他很快就退了回来，他又看了看那个人，最终还是转过身，一步一步向旅馆的路走去。

[最后一次了。]

这已经是最后一次，所以，没有再继续的必要。

细雪铺满了来时的路。

 

>>>>>

啊，有一件事搞错了。

一个人回到旅馆的平和岛心想。

‘只有身体交缠，心却无法在一起’什么的，这才不足以用来形容他们呢。

不如说从今往后会与之相反。

心无论离了多远都会深爱着彼此，唯独身体无法永远相拥。

他们之间，就是这样的关系。

 

END


End file.
